natheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur
Racial Overview Large, peaceful and nomadic, the Minotaur wander the plains of Central Skentu in large tribes, following the herds of bison and dornaliri. Their culture has strong roots in shamanism, as well as strict, conservative beliefs in day-to-day living and family expectations. Male Minotaur become the hunters and wardens, the guardians of their tribes and the soldiers in times of war. Female Minotaur are the homemakers, in charge of raising the young and keeping the home kept up while their mates are away. The plains of Skentu have long been a home to these tremendous nomads. The minotaur are a race of shamans, rangers and warriors who long ago developed a complex culture and system of living without the aid of stonework, steel or conquest. This is not to say that the minotaur are a race of pacifists, for when they are angered they are capable of retaliating with swift and decisive brutality. Minotaur are, in a word, stoic, embodying the strong and silent type with their quiet contemplation. This introspective air combined with their immense size are why many view the minotaur as a wise and dangerous race. Minotaur rarely speak unless there is a true reason to, preferring to act instead of talk. However, once a minotaur has learned to interact with a companion, there seems to be a more open and enthusiastic exchange of words. Since minotaur warm slowly to non-minotaur, they are usually silent and may sometimes appear brooding. Most minotaur have no love for bloodshed, as their deep spiritual beliefs do not have a place for warfare. The elders of a tribe solve most issues, or two minotaur might resolve a conflict with a ritual challenge resembling a duel. Taking another life, whether it is man or beast, is an act filled with great significance and responsibility to the minotaur. Spirituality The minotaur possess a structure of spiritual hierarchy. The most talented and powerful shaman traditionally hold positions of power, though leadership is not limited to spellcasters. Shaman interpret the voices of the spirits of Natheria, and the will of the Ancients; sometimes these interpretations lead to the rise of hunters and warriors in the tribe. The leader of a tribe uses the title “chieftain.” The three most powerful healers in the tribe support the chief, the most powerful of whom takes the title “oracle.” A chieftain generally consults his oracle and her two contemporaries before making a decision, but this consultation is not required. During council meetings, elders make recommendations to the chieftain, but again the final decision is the chieftain’s alone to make. While “chieftain” is more often than not a rank held exclusively by males, “oracle” is a genderless title. While the vast majority of the minotaur tribes still roam throughout the plains of Skentu, that is not to say that they have gone without permanent settlement. The largest and most famous place of residence for minotaur who have left their nomadic ways behind them is the ancient Dwarven fortress of Darohn. Ruled over by Oruhm Greyhoof, Darohn is a safe haven for the minotaur who wish, in Oruhm's words, “to break free from the confines of their traditional ways and seek out a life of security.” While many minotaur elders look upon Oruhm's liberal ways with contempt, he has been very influential in bringing more and more minotaur to Darohn, and today many outsiders call it the “City of the Minotaur.” Other than Oruhm, it is not rare, though it is most definitely not impossible, to find a minotaur rogue or vagabond who has left behind his tribe, either through a personal decision or in forced exile, and has taken up a life among the city-goers, oftentimes exploiting their muscular build for financial gain in the way of a sellsword or mercenary. Famous Minotaur Category:Race Category:Neutral